Heimat Eins/Legends
Die Heimat Eins war das Flaggschiff der Rebellen-Flotte und wurde vom Mon Calamari Admiral Ackbar kommandiert. Es diente als Kommandoschiff der Flotte unter anderem in der Schlacht von Endor und später in der Ersten Schlacht von Coruscant. Geschichte Die vormals als Luxusschiffe berühmten und geschätzten Raumschiffe konnten durch die ambitionierte Unterstützung der Rebellen-Allianz durch die Mon Calamari zu mächtigen Kriegsschiffen umgerüstet werden. Das "Meisterstück" blieb jedoch die Heimat Eins. Nach seiner Befreiung aus der imperialen Gefangenschaft übernahm der ehemalige Wissenschaftler der Incom Corporation Ackbar das Kommando über den modifizierten MC80a Sternkreuzer und stieg auf Grund von militärischen Erfolgen und der Entwicklung der B-Wings aus dem ''Shantipole''-Projekt schnell zu einem hochrangigen Offizier der Rebellen-Allianz auf. thumb|left|[[Ackbar auf der Brücke der Heimat Eins.]] Die Zerstörung der Echo-Basis in der Schlacht von Hoth machte die Heimat Eins zu einer Art mobilen Basis für die Allianz, von der aus strategische Attacken auf imperiale Einrichtungen oder Rettungseinsätze geplant und durchgeführt wurden. Sie nahm ebenfalls als Flaggschiff der Rebellion an der Schlacht von Endor teil. Dabei konnte sie mit Hilfe des Geschwaders Rot - besonders des Piloten Arvel Crynyd - unbeschadet drei Sternzerstörer passieren und den Angriff auf den Supersternzerstörer Executor koordinieren, welcher schlussendlich auch glückte. Weitere Schlachten als Flaggschiff erlebte der modifizierte MC80a mit der Ersten Schlacht von Coruscant und der Schlacht von Bilbringi. Zur Wartung und Instandsetzung verblieb die Heimat Eins danach die meiste Zeit im Orbit von Coruscant. Da sich die Sternkreuzer der Mon Calamari als schlagkräftige Schiffe erwiesen hatten, wurden bald neuere Modelle gebaut und in Dienst gestellt, wodurch die Technik Heimat Eins schnell veraltet erschien. Mit den MC90 Sternkreuzern bekam auch Ackbar zur Zeit der Thrawn-Krise ein Nachfolgeschiff, die neue Defiance, benannt nach dem Schwesterschiff der Heimat Eins, das vom Zweiten Todesstern in der Schlacht von Endor zerstört worden war. Technik und Ausstattung Da die Steuerkonsolen auf der Brücke der Heimat Eins nicht auf menschliche Hände ausgelegt waren, bestand die Kommandocrew meist aus Mon Calamari und Quarren. Der Rest der Mannschaft war mit allen Spezies der Rebellen-Allianz besetzt, was sie zum Symbol für Freiheit in der Galaxis machte. Die vorherrschende Farbe der Innenausstattung war ein leuchtendes Weiß. thumb|left|[[Medium-Transporter entfernen sich von der Heimat Eins.]] Bewaffnung Die Heimat Eins war einem Sternzerstörer ebenbürtig. Durch eine Vielzahl redundanter Systeme war sie schwer kampf- und manövrierunfähig zu machen. Da sie als Flaggschiff und bewegliche "Kampfbasis" diente, wurde sie stets von einer schlagkräftigen Flotte eskortiert, konnte sich jedoch durch ihre schwere Bewaffnung sehr gut selbst verteidigen. Hangars Trotzdem wurde beim Bau auf mehrere Turbolaser-Batterien verzichtet, um auf diese Weise mehr Platz für Raumjäger zu schaffen, wodurch 20 verschieden platzierte Hangarsysteme möglich wurden. Außer einigen Jäger-Geschwadern (siehe Infobox) war im Haupthangar auch die berühmte Sonderstaffel stationiert. Von hier aus startete auch die berühmte Tydirium-Fähre. Schwesterschiffe Ihre Schwesterschiffe waren die Independence und die Defiance. Letztere wurde in der Schlacht von Endor vom Zweiten Todesstern vernichtet. [[Bild:HomeOne.jpg|thumb|right|Die Heimat Eins.]] Hinter den Kulissen *In den deutschen Versionen von Filmen, Büchern und Videospielen herrscht kein eindeutiger Konsens über den korrekten Namen von Admiral Ackbars Flaggschiff: **In Episode VI funkt Lando Calrissian Admiral Ackbar mit den Worten "Rufe Basis Eins - hier Gold Eins" an. **In den Spielen Empire at War sowie Rogue Squadron II und III wird der englische Name Home One verwendet. **Die X-Wing-Romanreihe verwendet den Namen Heimat Eins. *Über die genauen technischen Daten des Schiffes herrscht genau wie bei den Supersternzerstörern eine rege Diskussion, deshalb sind die Angaben in diesem Artikel nur unter Vorbehalt. Quellen *''Episode VI: Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Rogue Squadron II - Rogue Leader'' *''Rogue Squadron III - Rebel Strike'' *''Empire at War / Forces of Corruption'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' Kategorie:Raumschiffe Kategorie:MC80a-Sternkreuzer Kategorie:Spezielle Raumschiffe Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Neuen Republik en:Home One